


Tower Over Me

by Lilly_C



Category: Killer Instinct (TV)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-18
Updated: 2008-03-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C





	Tower Over Me

Jack let himself into Danielle’s apartment, listening for a beat before heading to the bathroom. He walked in, climbing into the shower fully clothed enveloping Danielle into a tender, affectionate hug, smiling softly as she hugged him back, clinging to him for a few moments.

“I wondered what you were doing,” Danielle whispered.

Jack responded thoughtfully. “You looked like you needed a hug.”

“Yeah I did, still do,” Danielle admitted, briefly pulling away to turn the water off and cover her body.

“You gonna be okay?”

“I am now,” Danielle replied, thankfully.


End file.
